The uchiha and the senju
by Izanauchiha
Summary: Izana and zetsume are the twin daughters of obito uchiha, but they are on the other side in the war, they hate their father and all they want is to help their friend yuki to find her family, after she was kidnaped by orchimaru at a young age. Yuki feels she will find her answers if she heads into the middle of the war. (This is my first fanfiction, if its bad please dont kill me!)
1. Character summary

**this is just the character summary, the first chapter will most likely be up before the end of the week... Hopefully. I'll try to get it done as soon as possible.**

* * *

Name: izana uchiha

Nickname: iz

Age: 15

Abilities: has eternal mangekyo sharingan with a special ability, she is able to take an amount of chakra out of a tailed beast and turn it int human form. She also has all the other abilities that come with the sharingan, her favourite is Amaterasu. She is no good at taijutsu and avoids most fights. Her and her twin have a special ability, they are able to communicate with each other telepathically, with no effort needed.

Hair: her hair is black and in two long pony tails that come all the way down to her knees

Eyes: her eyes are black like most of the uchiha's and her sharingan is a star with a circle around it (sorta like a pentagram)

Clothes: she wears a plain black singlet with thin straps and a pair of black knee length shorts with a red belt. There is an akatsuki cloak over the top

Personality: izana is normally shy and cries easily, but every now and then, she has mood swings that turn her into someone with no emotions except hate.

Likes: she likes hanging out with zetsume and yuki and talking to matatabi.

Dislikes: she hates her father and anyone else who crosses her when she is pissed off.

relations: her father is obito and her twins name is zetsume. She is the junchuriki of matatabi, the two tails and sees her as a sort of mother figure, as hers is dead. Because of her father, she is a part on the akatsuki.

Name: zetsume uchiha

Nickname: zets

Age: 15

Abilities: her abilities are pretty much the same as her sister, except that zetsume is more skilled in taijutsu but less in genjutsu and ninjutsu. Her favourite sharingan ability is susano.

Hair: her hair is black and cut short.

Eyes: the same as izana's

clothes: she wears a long sleeved red top with a plain black under-bust corset over the top. She also wears black short shorts and also has an akatsuki cloak.

Personality: zetsume is usually cheerful and just a little annoying, but when she has a mission to complete, she suddenly starts acting mature and takes control.

Likes: she likes protecting her weaker sister and teasing yuki.

Dislikes: she hates her father for a few reasons, the first one being that he burdened her with the 3 tails, isobu, and the second one being that he killed their mother to awaken their mangekyo.

Relations: her father is obito and her sister is izana. She is the jinchuriki of isobu, the 3 tails, and her best friend is yuki. She is a part of the akatsuki

Name: yuki senju

Nickname: (none)

Age: 15

Abilities: like the first hokage, yuki is able to use the wood style. She excels in taijutsu and is pretty crap at all ninjutsu, apart from when she is using the wood style. She loves using genjutsu to mess with people's heads, and she is quite skilled at it.

Hair: she has blonde hair which she wears in a braid which goes down to her lower back.

Eyes: her eyes are a bright blue colour.

Clothes: she wears a sky blue midriff top with white trimming and has baby blue bands around her forearms. She has sky blue 3 quarter pants with a light blue belt. She caries daggers, as she prefers them to the kunai.

Personality: she is extremely competitive and is sometimes (most of the time) ignorant to others feelings and doesn't understand why people get upset over the tiny things.

Likes: she loves hangin with the girls and insulting zetsume. She also likes arguing with chomei over random stuff that doesn't really matter (like who is more awesome, tailed beast or junchuriki. The others often join in with tis debate)

Dislikes: she hates being proven wrong and will continue arguing until the other person gives up. There isn't much else that she doesn't like.

Relations: when she was 4, she was captured and experimented on by orchimaru and managed to escape at the age of 13 and soon after she met iz and zets. She has been looking for her family for quite a while now, but hasn't been able to find them.

* * *

**thanks for reading! Let me know if there's any details I should fix up and I'll try to figure out how to use this site... Its so confusing. Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**as promised, the first chapter is up within the week... I know it probably sucks but please give it a go. Ta.**

* * *

"Huh? Yuki, what did you just say?!"

The girls were hanging at the hot springs, their favourite place to relax when yuki sprung this on them.  
"You heard me! I think that I might find my family if we go into the battle!" Yuki said.  
"But why would we go there when we can just stay here, it's safe here and I don't want to leave if it means I will get hurt." Said the cautious izana.  
"Oh, come on, iz! This is SOOOO boring! Nothing exciting ever happens here, let's go have some fun. It's either come with us or get left behind. And you will be all alone." Zetsume stated, knowing that she had already won.  
"Umm... Ok. But I'm weak and I don't want to fight!" Said izana, still fishing for excuses.  
"That's alright, I have the best idea!" Zetsume said, then she whispered something into yuki's ear, too quiet for izana to hear.  
"Oh. My. God! Brilliant idea, Zets! When are we leaving?" Yuki asked excitedly.  
"As soon as we get changed. Come on Iz!" Zetsume called, as she ran off to get changed. Confused, izana slowly walked into her room and got changed into her usual attire, a black singlet and black knee length shorts with a red belt. She had decided to ditch the black and red akatsuki cloak, and she did her hair in the usual two piggy tails.  
"Come on Iz! Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Zetsume yelled from outside, before kicking the door down and dragging her out.  
"I don't even know what's going on! Let me go!" Izana screeched.  
"Good, if you knew what we were gonna do, you would try to stop us. All you need to do is close your eyes and hold our hands. Can you do that, little girl?" Yuki taunted.  
"Fine! Whatever." Izana said as she did what she was told. The two other girls then did the justu that izana hated the most, a modified version of the 4th hokage's transportation technique.

When the two girls were finished, izana, realising what the girls had done, was furious.  
"What the hell did you just do?!" She screamed at zetsume and yuki. "You _know_ how dangerous that technique is, you could've killed us all if you didn't get it perfect!"  
"So you admit that we _are_ perfect, then?" Yuki and Zets asked at the same time.  
"And, by the way, you may want to have a look around, see where you are before you make another spectacle..." Zetsume added. Izana looked around and flushed bright red, they were in the middle of the ninja alliance base, and _everyone_ was staring.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If there is anything you want to say, please review. Bye bye, see ya next time I update.**


	3. Chapter 2

**here is the second chapter, if it looks like it was written in different sessions, with different ideas, that's probably because it was. Please give it a go and leave a review when you finish. I'm also expecting at least one favourite of follow, as this is my second proper chapter already, it's the furtherest I've ever gotten in writing a story. Anyway... I'll just stop rambling on now and let you read. Ill update as soon as possible. Bye bye**

* * *

Showing none of her sisters cowardice, zetsume walked right up to the desk where the important looking people sat, flopped down in one of the spare chairs and put her feet up on the desk. She acted as if she didn't notice the stares and open mouths. Finally, an oldish looking man with a scar on his face and his hair in a short, spiked ponytail spoke up.  
"May I ask, who are you and what exactly are you doing here?"  
Zetsume laughed, "At least _someone_ here had the balls to speak up." She then did a two-finger mock-salute. "Yo. The name's zetsume, we're only here to try to find someone, calm ya tits." She paused for a few seconds before continuing, "And, old man? Who the fuck are you? I've seen a lot of strong shinobi, but I ain't ever seen you before."  
"Whatever..." He mumbled, then continued in a clearer voice, "I'm shikaku Nara, the head strategist. Now, tell me who you want to find and get the hell out of here." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the yuki making motions with her fingers, as if she was pulling at something.  
"What are you doing, Blondie?" He asked, but found himself unable to feel angry or suspicious.  
"Hmm?" Yuki asked. "Just a sec, I'm almost done... There. All finished, what was it that you wanted?" Yuki said, as she finished mixing around shikaku's emotions with her expert genjutsu skills.  
"I said, what are you doing?" Repeated shikaku, now unable to feel any emotion other than calm.  
"Oh, I wasn't really doing anything, but you do feel better now, right?" Yuki asked, a cheeky smile on her face. Izana whispered something in her ear, to which she replied, "what? Of course not, why would you think such a thing? That's just preposterous!" Yuki said, smiling even wider now. Zetsume just sighed and shook her head.  
"Yeah, good job at being _subtle_, yuki." She said with heavy sarcasm. "He's onto us now, just undo it _before_ they get pissed at us." Zetsume ordered, causing yuki to grumble, but she still undid her genjutsu. Shikaku gasped, suddenly feeling all his emotions come back. 'What was that?' He thought. Seconds after she release him, everyone around the room who could move were all over him, asking him if he was alright, checking for wounds, every thing. This really annoyed yuki, did they really think that she would be sloppy enough to actually let some one live if she wanted them dead? How insulting to her skills. When someone yelled at her "what the hell did you do to him, you evil bitch!" Zetsume and izana both rolled their eyes. They knew what would happen next.  
"Excuse me!" Yuki said, clicking her fingers to emphasise each syllable, "Do you _really_ think that someone of my skill level would have left him alive, if I was trying to hurt him? No, I wouldn't. Even ask him, there are no injuries, physical or mental, I was just relaxing his emotions, he was rather stressed out, you should be thanking me." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Zetsume snuck up behind her and punched her in the back of the head.  
"Oww! What was that about?" Yuki asked.  
"Quit your stupid ranting, we're dying of boredom, here!" Zetsume replied. Yuki looked around, everyone in the room either looked super bored or amazed at her mini rant.  
"Ok... But what I would like to know is how you got here in the first place" Shikaku, only now composing himself after the sudden flood of emotions in his head, asked. In reply, zetsume laughed and said, "I am _so_ glad that someone finally asked, now, do you want the short story or the long story?" Without even waiting for a reply, she continued, "That technique we used was a modified version of the 4th hokage's transportation thingie that we copied from him. And..."  
"We copied it from a memory, dumb-arse." Interupted izana, surprising everyone.  
"Aww! I see someone's having a little mood swing!" Zetsume taunted. Izana, surprising everyone even more, glared at zets and gave her the finger.  
"Jeez, calm down before the mood swing takes full control, you don't want that to happen here, do you, little sister?" Zetsume asked. Izana gritted her teeth and glared some more before giving her reply.  
"I would calm down if you weren't intentionally pissing me off."  
Before zetsume could reply, someone interrupted, "did you just say sister?"  
"Hmm? Why yes, I did, isn't it obvious? We're twins." Zetsume replied, slightly confused at the question.  
"Twins... Huh." Shikaku muttered. "What, may I ask, is your clan name? Sorry, I'm just curious." He quickly added on the end, seeing izana's glare.  
"We," zetsume said, gesturing to izana and herself, "Are the awesome remainders of the uchiha clan" then, with a smile, she added, "sorry, no autographs"  
Ignoring the last bit, shikaku muttered, "uchiha twins... Didn't I hear some thing about a set of uchiha twins that had been working with the akatsuki?" He spoke up at the last bit. The twins groaned simultaneously.  
"Notice you said 'had'? As in past tense. We did for a little bit, when we were too young too know any better, because of our father. But as soon as we found out about *that* we left... And that was when we met yuki!" Zetsume said, adding the last bit in a happier tone.  
"Sorry, but what exactly is *that*?" Shikaku asked, then immediately regretted it when he saw the girls faces.  
"What we found out was, our father was the one who had killed our mother when we were only 3 just so we would get the mangekyo sharingan early. He also put fragments of the tailed beasts within us, know ing that he would have to take them out eventually, the process of which would kill us. Isn't that enough for us to hate him?" Zetsume snapped. As she finished, a tear slid down izana's face and her eyes turned from their usual black colour to her unique mangekyo sharingan, a star with a circle around it, and she summoned a human form of the two tails within her own body and the three tails within zetsume's body. As they were summoned, they sensed their mistresses distress and immediately went to comfort izana, who wept freely in their arms.  
"See? Look what you did by making me tell that story. Now, I will ask you the thing I first came for: do you know of any senju who lost a daughter of the age of 4 and she would now be 15 years old?

* * *

**As I mentioned up the top, I'm expecting at least one favourite or follow. Or even a review, come on people. I will keep bugging you until I get something. Come on. Hurry up. *poke* hurry up...**


End file.
